Play Mode
Play mode is one of the Various ways to play Brick-Force. ''This page needs more work. '' Play Mode Summary Play mode is the basis of Brick-Force. Meeting new players, experiencing new maps, all while fighting in different styles of gameplay. Note: each style of gameplay affects the player's KDR. Along with different styles of gameplay, players can choose what kind of weapons are to be used during a match. For example, there could be a match with only melee or secondary weapons being used, or even all weapons, (all meaning main, secondary, melee, and special). When entering a room in the Play Mode section, the player will be redirected to the Lobby. They then have the option of Quick Joining a room, looking at the List of Rooms, or creating a room for others to join. See Joining a Room to see how rooms work. Once they join a room, it will either be in one of six types of gameplay: Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch, CTF, Defusion, Build and Destroy, or Defense. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is the main type of gameplay mode; many players choose this mode as their first experience in Brick-Force because the rules are very easy to follow. Team Deathmatch is the most widely used gamemode in Brick-Force. A room with this mode will have two sides, red and blue, with eight slots in each side. The leader of the room has the option to close or open these slots. Once gameplay starts, the only goal players have to accomplish is for their team to get the most kills before the timer runs out, or to get the max number of kills shown on the top of the screen. The first team to do this, wins. Deathmatch Deathmatch is much like Team Deathmatch but instead, it's every man (or girl) for himself. Deathmatch is probably the second most played gamemode because it's rules are simple like Team Deathmatch. A room with this mode still has the sixteen slots opened, and the leader still has the option to open or close slots. Once the match starts, the main objective is simply to get the most kills before the timer runs out, or before the max number of kills for that match has been reached. When the match ends, the winner will be stated on the top right of the screen along with the number of kills and deaths he/she recieved. Capture the Flag (CTF) Capture the flag sets up gameplay much like Team Deathmatch, but with a different goal in mind. CTF is tied in third with defusion in the most played gamemodes. Many new players have to get used to how this mode is played. A room with this mode once again contains sixteen slots with the leader still able to open and close these slots before the match starts. Once it starts, the player can see a meter on the top of the screen which shows how close the flag is to either goal. There are three flag holders: one is where the flag spawns, and the other two are colored flag holders for opposing teams to plant the flag, (red plants on blue, blue plants on red). If the opposing team picks up the flag, a message will come up saying: (in english) "The enemy has captured our flag! Defend!" However, if a teammate picks up the flag the following message will come up as, "We've captured the enemy's flag! Charge!" The round ends when a team plants the flag. The match ends when the number of wins set has been reached or when the timer has run out. Defusion Defusion mode sets up gameplay like Team Deathmatch but with two things greatly altered: If the player dies, he/she doesn't respawn until the next round and watches a teammate instead. Also, the red team's goal is to plant the bomb at the bomb site, while the blue team's goal is to defuse it successfully. Many players don't know how to play this mode when first joining. A room with this mode has sixteen slots (wow) with the leader still able to control the opening and closing of slots. Once the match starts, each team can either win the round by killing all players on the opposing team, or by carrying out their mission, (red: plant the bomb, blue: defuse it). The red team plants the bomb by walking up to the bomb site, equipping the bomb (press 5 on the keyboard) and planting it by holding down the "e" button. Planting it requires time as a meter must fill upfor it to be successfully planted, so it's recommened that someone guards, while someone plants the bomb. After it's been planted, a timer will count down, and if it reaches zero, the red team wins the round. The blue team's goal is to defuse the bomb after it's planted or to simply defend the bomb sites. They can defuse the bomb by holding down "e" next to the bomb, (this takes the same amount of time to place). It's recommended that someone defuses while someone guards. If the bomb is successfully defused, the blue team wins the round. The match ends when the set number of rounds won has been reached. Build and Destroy build and destroy begins with the two teams building their own base with a determinated time and then figt until the round end and is time to keep building (a game can have just one round) the team with the most kills wins after all the rounds are finished: Defense Defense is played like Team Deathmatch with two teams of four going at eachother's throats. However, in edition to killing the other team, each team must take out creatures called Bomber Bees before they enter into a portal. Defense rooms aren't as common in Brick-Force as some of the other gamemodes. A room with this mode has a max of eight players; four players on each side. The leader still has the power to open and close slots to allow players to join. Once the round starts, players try to kill as many bees as they can all while fighting eachother too. During the match various "Boss Bees" will appear for each team, and killing those will fill up the team meters on the top of the screen. The meter on the top of the screen shows how many points received for killing bees (the meter) and above that is the number of deaths each team can take before they loose. The match ends when the timer has run out, or the number of deaths for one of the teams has reached zero. Zombie Zombie is a newer game mode which will only work on maps with Deathmatch spawners (and the zombie mode itself enabled when a player registers a map). Based on the number of players in the room, the zombie(s) will be chosen randomly. They are faster than uninfected players, have more health, and are only able to use melee weapons. If an uninfected player lands a headshot on one, they are unable to respawn and must watch the rest of the round as a spectator. Similarly, if an uninfected player dies, they are also unable to respawn. The round ends if all the players have been infected, or all the zombies have been killed. This game mode does not affect KDR. Free-Fall (Help add information to this section!) Escape (Help add information to this section!)Category:Gameplay